NORMAL TO ABNORMAL! maybe?
by Rapp-i
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seseorang yang menganggap dirinya Normal, tetapi karena terjadi sesuatu dia menjadi Abnormal? apakah itu mungkin? MAYBE!... -Jungkook masih saja menangis, Jungkook mulai memeluk V dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan V-. [BTS-Bangtan FF] [Taehyung/v-Jungkook-Jimin-hoseok/j-hope]
1. Teaser

**Normal To Abnormal! Maybe!?**

**Author : Rapp**

**Cast:**

**Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-hope**

**And Other**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

* * *

"tidak mau... aku maunya sekarang!"

"tapikan..."

"mau nya SE KA RANG!"

"biar aku yang mengantarmu. Kajja."

...

"jangan terburu-buru, mulut mu belepotan tuh..."

DEG

Ini.. ini... ini terlalu dekat!. Wajahnya terlalu dekat!.

Ini... ini aneh..

...

"ah Hyung! Jangan sedekat ini..."

...

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau milikku..."

...

"a-apa maksudmu saling mencintai?"

...

Sepertinya di dorm ini yang masih waras hanya "mereka" saja -_-.

* * *

FF selengkapnya akan di update...^^

Review nya yah^^,, jika reviewnya tidak memuaskanku/? FF tidak akan ku update ;p

makanya Review, review juga gampang kan- haha...

semoga bertemu lagi~ *semoga*


	2. Chapter 1

**Normal To Abnormal! Maybe!?**

**Author : Rapp**

**Cast:**

**Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-hope**

**And Other**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**Warning : Typo bersebaran-_-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Happy Reading^^

Pada saat malam hari Jungkook sedang tertidur lelap, semua member juga sudah tertidur terkecuali satu orang. Kamar begitu gelap, hanya ada remang-remang cahaya dari luar. Dia mendekati kasur tempat Jungkook tertidur. Dia memang sering melakukan ini sebelum dia tidur. Melakukan ini setiap hari...

"Jeon Jungkook.." katanya dengan suara kecil seperti bisikan. Orang ini kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. Melihat wajah imut Jungkook selama beberapa menit. Dia berada disana sepertinya sudah ada 5 menit lebih. Dan orang ini sedang memuaskan diri untuk melihat wajah Jungkook dengan lebih lamaaa lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan begitu dekat, jaraknya hanya sejauh 1 cm.

"mianhae..., jeongmal mianhae..." dengan wajah kemerahan dan jantung yang berdebar 10 kali lipat, orang ini mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Jungkook. Sehingga bibir mereka bertemu. Orang ini mencium Jungkook!.

...

Jungkook sudah terbangun, dia pergi ke ruang tengah dan mendapati semua hyungnya sudah berada di situ.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi..." jawab semua.

"Jungkook bersiaplah sekolah." Kata Rapmon

"ne hyung."

...

"aku pulang.." teriak Jungkook.

"kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" tanya Jin

"tiba-tiba Guru masuk kekelas, dan berkata bahwa semua murid pulangnya dipercepat, karena ada rapat guru yang mendadak." jelas Jungkook.

"oh seperti itu."

"ah kau sudah pulang? Oi Jung, hari ini tidak ada schedule, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan. Aku dengan hyung lainnya sudah sepakat kita akan pergi ke Lotte World. Bagaimana kau ikut?." Tanya Jimin, yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jungkook.

"tentu saja!" jawab Jungkook senang. "aku mengganti baju dulu, tunggu aku." Segera Jungkook berlari kekamarnya dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah memikirkan apa yang akan dipakainya, maka Jungkook sudah mengambil keputusan. Dia memakai baju kaos berwarna merah dengan memakai celana santai berwarna hitam dengan panjang sampai selutut. Tak lupa dia membawa topi untuk dia kenakan. Dan setelah itu dia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan langsung berlari kearah para hyungnya.

"aku sudah siap hyung!"teriak Jungkook sambil berlari keruang tengah. Sepertinya dia sangat senang. Memperlihatkan, gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Wajar saja, dia itu masih memiliki sifat kekanakkan.

"untung kau pulangnya cepat Jung, jadinya kita bisa lebih lama di sana^^."

...

"ah menyenangkan sekali..." teriak Hoseok.

"hoseok apa kau sudah menaiki semua wahana?" tanya Jimin.

"belum.. dan sekarang aku mau menaiki wahana itu, kau mau naik?"

"tentu saja. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Yaa" teriak yang lain...

"tapi hyung.. aku sangat haus temani aku beli es krim dong..." pinta Jungkook.

"yah, setelah naik wahana ini ne?" kata Rapmon.

"tidak mau... aku maunya sekarang!"

"tapikan..."

"mau nya SE KA RANG!"

"biar aku yang mengantarmu. Kajja." dia menarik tangan dongsaengnya itu, mencari pedagang Es krim terdekat. "nah itu.." menunjuk pedagang es krim. Dan Jungkook terlihat senang.

"kau mau rasa apa?"

"hmm... Coklat!"

"baiklah, Ahjushi kami pesan dua es krim rasa coklat dan rasa vannila."

Setelah mereka menuggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka pun datang. Jungkook terlihat senang, satu es krim rasa coklat, akhirnya berada di depan mata dia, dan siap untuk di santap...

**JUNGKOOK POV**

Senangnya... sekarang aku tidak haus lagi. Harus segera dihabiskan!..

"jangan terburu-buru, mulut mu belepotan tuh..."

"biarin saja... habisnya ini en.." tiba-tiba saja, ada tangan yang menyentuh pipi ku. Mata ku yang sedari awal hanya melihat es krim saja, sekarang beralih kepada si pemilik tangan. Tangan itu masih menyentuh pipiku untuk membersihkan es krim yang belepotan di pipi ku. Raut wajah itu sangat serius sekali. Tapi ini ada yang salah...

DEG

Ini.. ini... ini terlalu dekat!. Wajahnya terlalu dekat!.

DEG DEG

Aku mundur kebelakang.. tidak mau sedekat ini dengan nya.

Ini... ini aneh..

"YA! Jeon Jungkook! Jangan mundur-mundur. Aku mau membersihkan wajah mu."

"T-Tapi V hyung, jangan sedekat ini dong.." aku yakin pasti wajahku memerah. Tapi aku tutupi sambil melihat ke arah lain, aku tidak mau dia melihat wajahku yang merah...

"bagaimana aku bisa melihat kalau jauh-jauh.. pabo" satu ketukan kecil mendarat di kepala ku.

"Auh.. sakit." sambil menjilati kembali es krim ku.

"ah Es Krim mu meleleh." V hyung mendekati wajahnya kearah Es krimku dan menjilati Es Krimku di sisi lain Es, dan sialnya aku juga sedang menjilati Es Krim Ku, jadi otomatis mataku dan matanya bertemu. (semoga mengerti adegan ini-_-)

DEG

Kenapa harus sedekat ini lagi?

"Ya! Hyung. Jangan menjilati es krim ku dong. Jilat saja eskrim mu sendiri." Pasti merah lagi, harus ku tutupi sambil menengok kearah bawah. Aish... .

"Es krim mu meleleh jadi ku jilat itu wajar..."

"wajar apanya? Hyung kau masih waras kan?"

"t-tentu aku masih waras, pabo." Dua ketukan kecil kembali mendarat di kepala ku dan itu sangat sakit. "sudah sana habiskan es Krim mu." Lanjutnya.

Sekarang Aku dan V hyung mulai berjalan, ketempat wahana yang dinaiki oleh para hyung. Lalu aku melihat para Hyung sudah berkumpul di tempat itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai kepanasan menunggu kami.

"yak! Kenapa kalian lama?"

"Mian hyung.." jawab V hyung.

Aku masih asik saja menikmati Es Krim ku dan tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf. Aku masih terus menjilati Es krimku.

"Jungkook bagi..."

Adegan itu terulang lagi. Tapi V hyung diganti dengan Hoseok hyung. Aku dalam keadaan menjilati es krimku. Tiba-tiba hoseok hyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilati eskrimku di sisi lainnya.

"ah Hyung! Jangan sedekat ini..." teriakku.

"Hoseok hyung, kalau mau makan es krim makan es krim ku saja..." kata V hyung.

"tidak! aku lebih suka es krim Jungkook."

"k-kalau hyung suka. Ini untuk hyung saja.." jawabku sambil menutupi wajahku yang memerah, yang sudah muncul dari tadi.

Kali ini wajahku memerah bukan hanya karena Hoseok hyung sedekat ini dengan ku tetapi karena aku sering browsing dan sering mendapati para A.R.M.Y sering meng couple kan ku dengan hoseok hyung. Dan mereka suka membuat FF yang berisi tentang hayalan couple ini, dan jujur... ini membuatku risih. Sebenarnya aku juga sering di couplekan pada hyung lainnya. Dan ini alasanku sering menjauh jika mereka mendekati ku. Aku takut couple hayalan ini terjadi di dunia nyata. Aku masih normal !.

**AUTHOR POV**

Mereka sangat kelelahan karena seharian bermain, Setelah selesai membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing. Semua langsung pergi ke tempat tidur mereka dan sesegera mungkin untuk beristirahat.

Semua orang tertidur terkecuali satu. Orang ini sedang browsing, menggunakan HP nya.

"A-apa-apan couple ini!.." orang ini tersenyum sinis. "Jungkook milikku..." kemudian orang ini pergi. orang ini pergi ketempat tidur Jungkook melakukan sesuatu yang dia lakukan sebelum tidur. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang harus dibacakan cerita dongeng untuk bisa tidur.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau milikku..." bisik orang ini sambil memegang dagu Jungkook dan mencium bibir Jungkook secara diam-diam...

**TBC**

* * *

ekhem... _Ceritanya mungkin aneh_ **-itu pasti!-** _alurnya kecepetan,_ **-itu pasti-** _dan mungkin ceritanya kependekan,_ **-itu pasti- **cerita pendek sih emang sengaja -_-

**haha Hai Reader^^ketemu lagi~**

**maaf** yah jika FF nya **tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian** *bow

**oh ya ada yang tau gk siapa yang nyium Jungkook? di tebak hayo ditebak,,** tebaknya sekalian nge Review... kalo ada yang tepat dapat piring cantik, di _dalam mimpi kalian masing-masing_, buahahaha...

kalau ada adegan yang gak di mengerti tanya aja~ oke!

**please jangan jadi Silent Reader!** tinggal nge Review doang, **ngereview gampang kan**-_-, buat yang gk punya akun, gk harus nge buat akun/?, tinggal ngereview dan ikuti perintah, dah selesai...

**Review itu berharga, buat jadi penyemangat aku^^**

Sepertinya aku akan Update 2 kali dalam seminggu,, semoga bisa^^

**Thanks To :**

**Minseok's Area| Han YuRi - MilkHunHan | Yohohot | GinaJo00 | ochaken**

**Yaudah Sampai ketemu di Chapter Selanjutnya~ bye-bye...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Normal To Abnormal! Maybe!?**

**Author : Rapp**

**Cast:**

**Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-hope**

**And Other**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**Warning : Typo bersebaran-_- dan miskin bahasa...**

**Jika mememiliki kesamaan tentang sesuatu, itu mungkin ada unsur ketidak sengajaan,**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Happy reading^^**

_"A-apa-apan couple ini!.." orang ini tersenyum sinis. "Jungkook milikku..." kemudian orang ini pergi. orang ini pergi ketempat tidur Jungkook melakukan sesuatu yang dia lakukan sebelum tidur. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang harus dibacakan dongeng untuk bisa tidur._

_"Jeon Jungkook. Kau milikku..." bisik orang ini sambil memegang dagu Jungkook dan mencium bibir Jungkook secara diam-diam..._

_..._

Jungkook sudah bangun. Dia keluar dari kamar nya. Dan pada saat dia keluar tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pagi.."

"Ah Jimin hyung jangan memelukku.."

"kenapa? Ini wajar kan? Habisnya kitakan saling mencintai"

"a-apa maksudmu saling mencintai?" kata Jungkook yang berusaha melepas Pelukan Jimin.

"kenapa? Kata para A.R.M.Y kita itu saling mencintai. Karena kita itu paling dekat. Buktinya ada FF tentang kita."

"Kita?"

"ne.." kata Jimin sambil memeluk erat Jungkook. "tapi aku kesal dengan Hoseok hyung. Para fans juga sering meng couplekan kalian. Junghope itu tidak ada! Benarkan? Kau itukan milikku."

"tapi kan itu hanya hayalan dari para fans, itu tidak ada di dunia nyata hyung!..., Oi hyung.. a-aku se-sak..."

"mian.. aku hanya bercanda. mian ne..." jimin mulai melepas pelukannya. Dan dia menghadapkan wajah Jungkook ke wajahnya. "Wajahmu merah... haha.." lanjutnya.

_Semoga dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi malam._ Kata Jimin dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain ada orang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka. Dengan tatapan kesal.

"saatnya makan..." teriak Jin dari ruang makan.

Dan seketika itu juga semua member sudah berada di ruang makan. Mereka mulai makan, makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jin. Ruang makan terdengar sangat hening sekali. Sampai akhirnya ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"kalian tahu?" kata Hoseok. "ada orang yang membenciku disini." Semua orang terdiam. "Jimin..."

"ah ne hyung..." jimin tersentak..

"jelaskan." Tapi Jimin tidak menjawab sama sekali. "kau tidak mau menjawabnya? Kau tahu, tadi aku melihatmu bersama Jungkook. Kalian sedang membicarakan aku kan? Jungkook, Jawab!"

"itu tadi jim.." pembicaraan Jungkook terpotong karena Jimin menginjak kaki Jungkook, yang berada di sampingnya. Ini isyarat agar Jungkook tidak memberitahu.

_'auuu_' Jungkook meringis kesakitan... "ah...t-tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung" lanjut Jungkook. Jungkook langsung menatap kearah Jimin, dan Jimin menatap dengan melototi kembali Jungkook...

"benarkah?" jawab Hoseok sinis.

_Semoga dia tidak meyadari kejadian semalam_. Pikir Hoseok

...

Hari sudah malam, semua sedang beristirahat ada yang menonton tv. Ada yang sedang bermain-main, dan ada yang sedang membaca komik.

"Jungkook aku ada cemilan kau mau?" tanya V.

"eum.. mau..."

"buka mulut mu. Aaaaa..." kata V bermaksud menyuapi Jungkook. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan cemilan tersebut akhirnya masuk kedalam mulut Jungkook.

"enak hyung..."

"memang, mau lagi? Aaa.."

"Aaaa.." Cemilan masuk lagi. Dan saat Jungkook mau minta lagi tiba-tiba Rapmon menyuruh semua untuk tidur, karena besok mereka harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk bekerja, menjadi bintang tamu sebuah acara di salah satu Tv Swasta/?. Dan akhirnya semua tertidur, terkecuali satu orang. Dia masih mau melakukan tradisinya sebelum tidur. Mencium Jungkook...

...

"sekarang kita panggilkan Boyband yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun.. Bangtan Sonyeondan^^. Teriak MC. dan suasana semakin riuh karena suara tepukan tangan dan teriakan para fans.

"2,3 Bang Tan, Annyeong Haseyo... Bangtan Sonyeondan imnida" Sapa semua member, dan memberikan senyuman manis mereka.

Sekarang BTS sedang diwawancarai tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka sampai satu pertanyaan muncul pada V.

"sekarang aku mau bertanya pada V."

"oh ne"

"siapa Member yang paling dekat atau kamu sayangi?."

Sebenarnya V sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menjawabnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Kata V

"mengapa?"

"mungkin karena perbedaan usia kami yang tidak terlalu jauh, dan kami nyambung satu sama lain."

"maka dari itu kau menyayanginya?"

"uuu~" kata Suga centil..

"haha..." terdengar tawa dari para member.

"ne, aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri."

"jinjja?"

"ne"

"kau dengar itu Jeon Jungkook?" tanya MC

"ne."

"haha... wajahnya merah." Kata Rapmon, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Jungkook.

...

Hari ini semua pekerjaan telah selesai. Dan mereka sudah bersiap untuk tidur tetapi Jungkook belum juga tertidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam.

**JungKook POV**

Aishh.. mengapa aku masih memikirkan yang tadi? Kenapa aku senyum-senyum gak jelas? Masa gara-gara V hyung bilang dia menyayangiku sebagai 'adiknya' aku jadi senyam-senyum. Haha... memang kami sangat dekat. Kalau aku yang ditanya seperti itu aku pasti akan menjawab V hyung dan jika aku ditanyai mengapa, aku juga akan menjawab seperti V hyung jawab. Aku memang menyayangi V hyung, tapi aku masih normal, _sepertinya..._

CKLEK...

Siapa itu? Ada yang membuka pintu kamar! Aku harus pura-pura tidur. Siapa tau Rapmon hyung, dia kan orang yang selalu ronda malam, melihat keadaan kami terlebih dahulu, lalu tidur-_-, dan kalau Rapmon hyung melihat aku belum tertidur, bisa mati dimarahi aku.

Tap tap

_DEG DEG_ Ada yang berjalan kearah ku... _DEG DEG_ d-dia memegang wajah ku... a-a-apa-apan ini! _DEG DEG_ D-dia memegang bibir ku!_ DEG DEG_ Si-siapa dia? Aishh... a-aku tidak berani membuka mata ku. _DEG DEG_ Se-sekarang dia memegang dagu ku! Mau apa dia? _DEG DEG_ A-ada hembusan nafas... sepertinya wajahnya mendekati ku, a-aku bi-bisa mendengar nafasnya _DEG DEG DEG_. Si-siapa kau hah?

T-TIDAKKK di-dia menciumku.

DEG DEG DEG DEG...

Hey Siapa Kau? Ke-kenapa mataku tidak mau dibuka? Kenapa mulutku tidak mau terbuka...

Tap-tap...

Sepertinya dia mau pergi...

CKLEK...

Pintunya sudah tertutup. Ah siapa orang tadi? Me-mengapa dia menciumku? Sial... jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak. Apa itu salah satu dari para hyung? Tidak salah lagi...

...

Aku sudah terbangun dan aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Aku tidak berani keluar kamar, untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi ,makanya kuputuskan untuk langsung siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jadi nanti aku keluar dan aku akan langsung pergi kesekolah. Masalah sarapan, aku kan bisa jajan di kantin.

**AUTHOR POV**

Jungkook sudah siap untuk keluar kamar. Dan pada saat dia keluar kamar tiba-tiba ada yang merangkulnya.

"pagi Jeon Jungkook"

"maaf Hyung, Pergi dari ku!" kata Jungkook sambil mendorong Jimin.

Jimin tersentak. Dia kaget, mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba mendorongnya?

_Apa dia sudah mengetahuinya?._ Pikir Jimin.

Jungkook terus berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan berusaha agar pikirinnya hanya berfokus untuk keluar dari dorm, tidak mau memikirkan apapun!.

"Kau tidak makan dulu Jung?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Aku tidak lapar!" jawabnya dengan suara keras.

Hoseok bingung kenapa pagi-pagi si Magnae membentaknya?

"Ya Jungkook, makan dulu.." Hoseok mendekatinya

"tidak hyung!" jawab Jungkook sambil pergi kearah pintu.

_Dia seperti orang marah. A-apa dia marah padaku?Apa dia sudah mengetahui nya? Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin... _pikir Hoseok.

Semua member bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook.

...

**Jungkook POV**

Baru kali ini aku malas pulang sekolah. Rasanya kakiku berat sekali masuk ke dorm. Aish...

Cklek...

"Ya... Jeon Jungkook, tadi pagi kau sudah sarapan di sekolah kan?" kata Jin hyung yang segera mendatangiku setelah dia melihatku. Sepertinya dia khawatir.

"ne hyung.."

"Jeon Jungkook ada yang ingin kukatakan tapi hanya berdua." Tiba-tiba jimin hyung datang padaku, tapi suaranya sangat kecil. seketika pikiranku memikirkan tentang kejadian semalam. Soalnya jimin hyung mengatakan 'hanya berdua'..

"maaf hyung aku sedang malas."

Aku malas berlama-lama diruang tamu, lebih baik aku kekamar saja. Tapi saat aku berjalan ke arah kamar, ternyata ada seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menungguku dari tadi disana.

"Jeon Jungkook kau sudah pulang ne?"

"sedang apa hyung ada disana?"

"menunggumu. Jung mianhae..."

"k-kenapa Hoseok hyung meminta maaf?"

"mian, karena pada malam itu..."

"cukup hyung... aku sedang malas berbicara. Tolong minggir hyung." Jawabku yang langsung masuk kekamar.

Bagaimana ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung berkata yang menjurus tentang 'itu'. Jadi siapa orang yang kemarin malam itu?

Oh ya waktu di Lotte world, Hoseok hyung pernah memakan es krim ku, disaat aku sedang menjilati es krim ku. Jadi seperti dua orang yang sedang berciuman tetapi dihalangi eskrim. (semoga mengerti adegan ini). Pasti orang yang kemarin malam itu adalah Hoseok hyung. Ya tidak salah lagi.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Sewaktu itu Jimin hyung pernah memelukku dan berkata kalau kita saling mencintai, karena dia sering melihat kalau para A.R.M.Y. sering meng couplekan ku dengan nya. Yah walaupun itu hanya bercanda, tapi kan...

Aish... bagaimana ini? Aku bisa gila karena ini!

Dari pada gila, lebih baik aku membaca komik saja untuk refreshing. Komik yang sewaktu itu pernah kubeli tetapi belum pernah ku baca, saking sibuknya.

Eh tunggu dulu, sewaktu itu aku pernah menaruh nya disini tapi mana yah?

Aish.. sewaktu itu aku taruh di mana sih?

Aku mau keluar untuk menanyai para hyung, tapi aku malas keluar...

Ah aku taruh mana sih !?

...

**Author POV**

Sementara itu diluar kamar Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok seperti sedang berdiskusi.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya!?" bentak Hoseok. "KAU!?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Jimin.

"a-apa! Kenapa kau menunjuk-nunjuk ku hah!?"

"KAU... KAU yang memulainya!"

"bu-bukannya kau yang menghasutku hah!, kau bilang 'masuki saja kamarnya.' Itu yang kau bilang kan!"

"tetapi aku hanya menghasut mu, siapa suruh kau mengiyakan nya apalagi melakukannya!, sewaktu itu kau juga tidak mau memberikannya pada ku juga!. Sekarang coba kau lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang! Jeon Jungkook tidak bodoh! Jeon Jungkook pasti sudah Tahu.. Jeon Jungkook pasti dia..."

"ada apa ini? Apa kalian membicarakan Jeon Jungkook?"

"k-kau itu V, se-sedang apa kau disini?" terbata-bata..

"kalian sedang membicarakan Jeon Jungkook?"

"a-ani.." V melihat tajam kearah mereka berdua. "ke-kenapa kau melihat kami seperti hah!" lanjut Hoseok.

"Ani.. hanya curiga." Tatapan matanya yang tajam itu seketika menghilang, tetapi digantikan dengan senyuman sinis. Dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_Mereka berdua mencurigakan. _Pikir V.

Tok-tok-tok

"Jeon Jungkook, apa kau ada didalam?"

"..."

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"..."

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Yak!.. Jeon Jungkook!"

ceklek

"apa sih! Berisik aja deh."

"kau dipanggil Jin hyung dan katanya kau harus MA-KAN MA-LAM !"

"tidak nafsu!, sudahlah aku mau tidur saja sekarang -_-"

"tapi kan.."V memegang tangan Jungkook, dan memegangnya erat.

"apaan sih hyung!"

"kau harus makan kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"ah lepas hyung.."

"Ani!"

"lepaskan V! Jungkook kau makan sekarang!" tiba-tiba Rapmon muncul dan langsung memberi perintah dengan suara tegasnya. Lalu kedua namja itu pun segera pergi keruang makan.

_Bertemu mereka.._ pikir Jungkook sambil melihat arah Jimin dan Hoseok.

Jungkook langsung duduk dan langsung makan, tanpa ada di lima menit dia sudah selesai makan!?. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja cepat makan.

"aku sudah selesai makan. Dan aku pergi kekamar dulu. Terimakasih makanannya." Dia segera pergi meninggalkan para hyungnya.

...

**Jungkook POV**

Sepertinya di dorm ini yang masih waras hanya Rapmon,suga,jin, dan V hyung saja -_-.

Ah...

Aku jadi kepikiran dengan orang yang mengambil komikku. Sialan. Aku membelinya dan itu belum sedikit pun terbaca. Siapapun yang mengambil komik itu, dan jika aku sudah mengetahui pelakunya, orang itu pasti tidak akan ku maafkan!

...

Aish aku belum bisa tidur dan sekarang sudah jam 00.00. huh pas sekali. A-apa orang itu akan mendatangiku lagi?

Jika orang itu benar-benar datang, aku akan langsung membuka mataku dan melihat orang itu. Sekarang ini, itulah misi ku.

Cklek..

Ah orang itu datang, aku harus pura-pura tidur dulu, lalu langsung aku membuka mata ku.

Tap-tap

Dia sudah mulai mendekat dan...

**TBC**

* * *

**buahaha... ngegantung yah,, biar kalian penasaran :p**

**Halo ketemu lagiii~ *Bow**

**Bagaimana FF nya? gaje kah? aneh kah? membingungkan kah? kependek kan kah? **tapi setidaknya ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kan...

**sekarang aku mau tanya? Kira-kira siapa yang nyium Jungkook diam-diam? dijawab yah~~~ jawab sekalian ngereview... yang bener dapet.. dapet apa yah? kalo sebelumnya piring cantik sekarang gelas cantik aja deh,, didapet di mimpi kalian masing-masing yah~~ buahahahaha...**

**yang ngereview di chapter sebelumnya ada yang bener loh... selamat yah dapat piring cantik di dalam mimpi kamu~... uahahaha...**

**please jangan jadi Silent Reader okeee... jadi ngereview lah,, ngereview juga gampang kan^^**

**Aku berterima kasih sama yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelumnya^^ dan maaf jika ada yang nggak aku cantumin namanya *bow**

**sampai ketemu lagi~~byebye**


	4. Chapter 3

**Normal To Abnormal! Maybe!?**

**Author : Rapp**

**Cast:**

**Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-hope**

**And Other**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**Warning : Typo bersebaran-_- dan miskin bahasa...**

**Jika mememiliki kesamaan tentang sesuatu, itu mungkin ada unsur ketidak sengajaan,**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Ah orang itu datang, aku harus pura-pura tidur dulu, lalu langsung aku membuka mata ku._

_Tap-tap_

_Dia sudah mulai mendekat dan..._

DEG-DEG... orang itu sekarang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ku, hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit ku... DEG-DEG, dan sekarang aku harus membuka mata ku , untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya kepada ku...

Aish... mata ku tak mau dibuka... aku membeku/!? Tidak bisa bergerak...

Kyaaaaaaaaa sekarang dia sudah mencium ku,,, lagi -_-...

Siapa sih? Apakah itu Hoseok hyung? Jimin hyung? Atau siapa?

Tap tap

Ceklek..

Dia sudah keluar...

Dan Jantungku terus berdetak kencang, ah sial siapa sih?

**AUTHOR POV**

Sekarang mata Jungkook kembali terbuka, dia sedang merutuki nasibnya, dan sekarang dia terus memarahi/? Matanya yang tadi tidak mau terbuka.

"Dasar mata sialan, kenapa kau tidak mau membuka mata tadi! Disaat penting seperti ini, kau malah tidak membuka,, dasar mata sialan, sialan, sialan..."

Tring~ (anggap itu suara gelas yang lagi benturan dengan gelas lainnya) _apaan sih thor-_-_

"ada yang belum tidur?" kata Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri/?. Jungkook tertarik dengan suara gelas yang berasal dari dapur, Jungkook ingin keluar, lagi pula dia juga haus, jadi dia juga mau ke dapur...

Ceklek...

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya, dan pergi kearah dapur, dan dia melihat ada V disitu. Dan orang yang dilihat Jungkook itu pun menengok ke arah Jungkook juga. Dia lagi meminum air, dan karena kaget melihat Jungkook, tiba-tiba ada didepannya dia jadi tersedak...

"ahuk.. ahuk..."

"Oh hyung kau tidak apakan?" Jungkook langsung mendekati V, dan menepuk pelan punggung V...

"ah, tidak apa kok, hanya kaget saja, jam segini kau belum tidur?"

"aku haus hyung, dan aku mau minum. Hyung sendiri?"

"aku sama seperti mu"

"eum, sebelum ini kau juga keluar ya?"

"ah! Tidak.. wae?"

"hanya saja, tadi saat aku masih di kamar ku dan mau kedapur, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang menutup pintu... benar itu bukan kau?"

Jungkook langsung kaget, dia jadi gugup, dia jadi teringat dengan orang yang masuk kekamarnya secara diam-dam itu...

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!"

"ah..." Jungkook berhenti dari lamunan nya. "ah t-tidak hyung, mungkin hyung salah dengar..."

"eum, sepertinya begitu..." V menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"a-aku, kembali kekamar dulu ya hyung,," Jungkook langsung berlari kecil, kearah kamarnya...

"Kau tidak jadi minum?"

"tidak hyung..."

Jungkook sekarang sudah berada didalam kamarnya, dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya, berusaha tidur, agar cepat melupakan kejadian tadi...

Sementara itu seseorang sekarang berada didalam kamarnya,, _'hampir saja ketauhan' _pikirnya.

...

Sumpah... Jungkook benar-benar tidak mau keluar, padahal hari sudah pagi. Well, sekarang hari Minggu, jadi dia bisa berlama-lamaan didalam Kamarnya itu.

"aku gak mau keluar!" gumamnya...

Tok-Tok

"Jeon Jungkook!"

_V hyung?_

"Jeon Jungkook, kau belum bangun, hei... jangan mentang-mentang ini hari Minggu jadi kau bangun siang yah,, Jeon Jungkook!"

_Malas keluar... _Ingin sekali Jungkook berkata seperti itu, tapi saat dia mau mengatakannya V sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara...

"HEI... AKU BUKAN ALARM MU! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Ceklek

"hyung, kau berisik sekali...!"

"kau tidak mau bangun-_-"

"dari tadi aku udah bangun"

"yak!" V memukul Jungkook pelan. "kalau begitu,, KENAPA KAU TIDAK KELUAR DARI TADI PABBO!"

"hyung kau benar-benar berisik, kau tau!" kata Jungkook sambil menutup telinganya..

"kalau kau keluar, akukan tak perlu repot membangunkan mu, karena disuruh oleh Jin hyung."

"ah sudahlah..." baru saja Jungkook mau kembali kedalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba terhenti karena pergelangan tangan Jungkook dipegang oleh V.

"kau mau kemana?"

"kembali kekamar.."

"Jin hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan, kajja kita ke ruang makan..." kata V sambil menarik tangan Jungkook, menuju ke arah ruang makan...

" lepaskan tangan ku hyung,, aku tau diamana ruang makan..." kata Jungkook datar.

"..."

"hyung,, aku tau dimana ruang makan! Jadi ka-"

"sudah sampai..." V menarik tangan Jungkook lagi, dan menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya. "nah, duduk disini."

_Didekat Hoseok hyung. _Pikir Jungkook...

Jungkook ingin sekali mencari bangku kosong lagi, dan ingin jauh dengan Hoseok, tapi saat dia mengitari ruang makan dengan matanya/?, dia memang melihat bangku kosong lagi, tapi di samping Jimin. Jungkook jadi bingung, dia tidak mau memilih antara dua bangku kosong itu. Dan,, dia tidak tau apakah ini kebetulan atau dewi keberuntungan berada dipihaknya, tetapi Rapmon terlihat berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"aku mau ketoilet dulu, jangan makan sebelum aku datang." Rapmon pergi dan terlihat mata Jungkook sedang berbinar-binar. Dia melihat kepergian Rapmon dengan senyumannya...

_Bagus hyung, dan terima kasih. _Kata Jungkook dalam hati.

Jungkook langsung duduk ditempat duduk Rapmon tadi, maka dia duduk diantara Suga dan V.

"aku menyuruhmu duduk di samping kanan ku, dan mengapa kau malah duduk disamping kiriku, dan lagi, itukan tempat duduk Rapmon hyung." Kata V datar.

"biarkan saja, aku suka duduk disini." _'setidaknya tidak dekat dengan Jimin dan Hoseok hyung.' _Pikir Jungkook.

.

"hah... Rapmon ngapain saja sih! Lama banget di toiletnya" kata Suga kesal, perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi, perutnya sudah berteriak untuk di isi makanan. "haduh... perut ku yang malang, sabar saja ne, orang itu akan segera kembali." Lanjut Suga sambil mengelus dan melihat perutnya.

"yak!"

"yo Rapmon kenapa kau lama sekali hah!?"

"Yak! Itu tempat duduk ku tadi..." kata Rapmon tidak peduli dengan ucapan Suga tadi.

Duk...

"ah... sakit.." malang nya Rapmon dia habis saja dipukul oleh Suga.

"Kau! Aku tadi berbicara padamu, dan kau tidak mempedulikannya! Dasar anak sialan..." kata Suga masih saja setia/? Memukul Rapmon

"hah.. m-mianhae hyung,, ahh sakit..."

"Suga, katanya kau sudah lapar... sudah hentikan kegiatan memukul mu itu, dan lagi Rapmon, kan masih ada tempat lagi disitu..." kata Jin yang baru saja duduk sebelum manaruh sup dimeja makan yang baru saja dia buat.

"padahal tadi itu tempat duduk ku..." gumam Rapmon.

"kau bilang apa?"

"Ku bilang tadi itu tempat duduk ku!" dengan suara tegas

Duk..

"aww..."

"kenapa kau membentak Jin hyung, berani nya kau yah..."

"ne...ne... aku duduk disini..." Rapmon langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduk disamping hoseok itu dengan wajah kesal. _'sialan'_ pikir Rapmon.

"maaf hyung." Kata Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah, lupakan..." jawab Rapmon.

...

_haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon  
harumanneowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon  
haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon  
haruman __(__haruman)  
neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

Can you please stay with me?

PROK-PROK

"ne,, latihan selesai... IT'S GOOD.." teriak sang Pelatih...

"Ne.. terimakasih.." jawab yang lain..

"hah,, melelah kan..." kata Suga dengan banyak bulir peluh di tubuhnya.

Bagaimana tidak melelahkan, pasalnya mereka sudah latihan gerakan itu dan berlatih tarian No More Dream, japanese Ver. juga, dan mereka melakukan itu berulang-ulang, karena pelatihnya selalu berbicara kalau itu ada yang kurang...

Seperti...

"berhenti,, ini ada yang kurang, dan ulang!"

Atau

"Jin! Kau kurang ke kekanan sedikit lagi, dan ulang!" –yang ini lebay yah-

Atau

Saat lagu sudah hampir selesai, tiba-tiba diulang lagi karena KATANYA (dengan nada penekanan) ada yang kurang -_-

ITU MENYEBALKAN...

"haduh,, panas sekali..." Rapmon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"hah... hah.. hah..." Jungkook kecapean, seperti seseorang yang habis berlari sejauh 10 km/?. Jungkook yang seperti itu tampak sexy didepan seseorang. Ditambah dengan banyak keringat ditubuhnya. Dan perlu diberi tahu, baju Jungkook yang tipis dan keringat yang banyak, baju Jungkook jadi basah, maka baju itu terlihat transparan, dan terlihat samar tubuh Jungkook yang indah itu, _menurut seseorang_... –menurut aku juga sih, hahaha-

V sedang minum, melalui botol, dan meminum hampir setengahnya dalam satu tegukkan, dia melihat Jungkook..

"ini..."

"a-air..." Jungkook langsung mengambil botol itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. Sepertinya Jungkook mulai dehidrasi. "ah... terimakasih Hyung," Jungkook memberikan botol yang sudah kosong itu kepada V.

"bodoh,, kau memberiku botol yang sudah KOSONG!" teriak V.

"mian hyung..." Jungkook meminta maaf sambil tersenyum, dan seketika senyumannya memudar. "Hah!?" Jungkook baru menyadari sesuatu...

"wae?"

"ta-tadi hyung memberikan aku minum kan...?"

"ya iyalah, itu adalah pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah aku dengar." Jawab V

"d-dan sebelumnya kau meminumnya..!" kata Jungkook meyakinkan.

"ne,wae?"

_ci-ciuman secara tidak langsung! _Pikir Jungkook. Dan kini wajahnya memerah, dia tidak mau V melihat wajah nya yang memerah itu. Maka dia langsung mengambil handuk kecil yang berada disekitarnya dan menutupi wajahnya, dan berpura-pura sedang mengelap wajahnya.

"wae?" tanya V.

"a-ani hyung!" sekarang Jungkook sudah mulai menormalkan dirinya...

...

Sekarang sudah hari Senin, dan Jeon Jungkook harus pergi kesekolahnya. Oh ya jangan lupakan orang yang suka mencium Jungkook itu di saat malam hari, orang itu datang, dan sesekali melumat bibir Jungkook dengan lembut, tapi Jungkook masih belum berani membuka matanya, -padahal tinggal buka mata susah amat sih, Jung-.

Dan saat sampai di kelasnya, Jungkook langsung duduk ditempat duduknya. Mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya, dan saat sudah menemukannya, dia langsung memasangnya di Handphone dan dilanjutkan ke telinganya itu, dia menyentuh Handphone nya itu dan meng-klik nya, terlihat dia mulai menyandarkan dirinya kekursi, lalu mulai memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalunkan lagu kesukaannya. Dan saat dirasa sudah menemukan kenyamanan dalam posisinya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang, ah tidak, dua orang yang mendatangi Jungkook, dan menyentuh pelan bahu Jungkook. Jungkook langsung membuka matanya, menegakkan posisi duduk nya dan melihat ke arah dua namja itu.

"wae?" tanya Jungkook.

"lihat ini..." kata salah satu temannya itu, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah majalah yang dibawa nya, sambil tersenyum senang..

"wuhuuu, apakah mereka terlihat Sexy Jung?"tanya seorangnya lagi.

"ah.. ternyata dua anak kembar yang suka berpikiran kotor datang menghampiri ku."

"ne, itulah kami, ya tidak Won?"

"tentu saja Woon..." mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum.. "hei seharusnya kau melihat ini, mereka sangat sekseh.. ya kan? Tanya SungWoon kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook tau jika itu adalah majalah Porno yang selalu terbit tiap minggu, dan Dua anak kembar itu suka sekali membelinya, mereka tidak pernah absen membelinya. Mereka suka menyamar menjadi pria dewasa agar dapat membelinya. Karena anak sekolah dilarang membeli majalah seperti itu-ya, iyalah._.-. Jungkook melihat kearah Majalah yang ditunjukan oleh SungWoo, di sana terdapat wanita-wanita cantik, sedang memakai bikini mereka di pantai, Jungkook melihat datar gambar itu, dia seperti tidak tertarik...

"entah lah, aku tidak tertarik melihat yang begituan.." jawab Jungkook.

"ah.. seperti biasa kau itu sangat alim Jung!" kata SungWon kepada Jungkook sambil memukul pelan punggung Jungkook.

"tunggu dulu.." kali ini SungWoon yang berbicara. "kau itu Alim, atau tidak menyukai tubuh wanita?" lanjut SungWoon..

Jungkook langsung menoleh melihat SungWoon, dia kaget dengan yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu. Temannya melihat serius kearah Jungkook. Jungkook bingung mau jawab apa.

"te-ten-"

"haha aku bercanda..." SungWoon memukul pelan punggung Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "tidak mungkinkan, seorang namja tidak menyukai tubuh seorang yeoja?" lanjut Sungwoon.

"i-iya..." jawab Jungkook ragu. Dan diikuti tawa oleh dua anak kembar itu.

.

Sekarang Jam istirahat, Jungkook berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya. Dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Kejadian tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya.

_"__tidak mungkinkan, seorang namja tidak menyukai tubuh seorang yeoja?" _

Entahlah, kenapa Jungkook masih memikirkannya. Dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

_'__apa benar aku menyukai tubuh seorang yeoja?' _Jungkook bingung juga, kenapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi saat Jungkook melihat majalah tadi. Jungkook tidak merasa terangsang disaat itu.

_'__aku yang alim, atau aku tidak menyukai tubuh seorang wanita?'_ Jungkook terhenti, dia bingung lagi kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul? dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, frustasi. _'ah.. itu tidak mungkin, aku saja yang terlalu alim. Aku ini namja yang masih menyukai yeoja, aku ini normal!'_ Jungkook melanjutkan lagi acara berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Sekarang dia berada dibelakang sekolah, tempat yang sepi. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, sampai indra pendengarannya berhasil menuntun matanya untuk melihat kearah sumber suara.

_"__mmpphh... ahh..ahh."_

Betapa kagetnya dia, dia melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berciuman panas. dia jadi teringat dengan orang yang menyiumnya secara diam-diam setiap malam. Jungkook langsung berjongkok, mengumpat dibalik semak-semak, sambil sesekali mengintip. Yang bikin Jungkook kaget adalah, dua orang itu sesama jenis! Yah... sesama jenis, mereka berdua sama-sama seorang namja. Jungkook bisa mengenali orang itu adalah sunbaenya. Mereka berciuman sangat panas. Orang yang sepertinya Seme, sedang memasuki tangannya kedalam seragam namja itu. Wajah Jungkook memerah, karena orang yang sepertinya uke itu, sedang membuka satu-demi-satu kancing baju, namja seme itu. Dan menampilkan badan namja seme itu dengan terpampang jelas.

_'__ba-badannya...'_ wajah Jungkook memerah. Jungkook yang hanya melihat kejadian itu, merasa kalau bagian celananya menyempit. _'ah... Jeon Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa-bisanya kau melihat mereka sedang...'_ Jungkook memberhentikan pikirannya, wajahnya memanas,dan terlihat merah. Jungkook langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan mengendap-ngendap, takut ketauan oleh dua orang tadi.

Jungkook berjalan menuju toilet sekolah, dan saat sampai, Jungkook langsung membasahi wajahnya di wastafel. Menatap dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

_'__Jeon Jungkook, bisa-bisanya kau terangsang melihat kejadian tadi... eh tunggu terangsang!?'_ Jungkook baru menyadarinya, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _'apakah kau sudah tidak normal Jung!?'_ Jungkook melihat dirinya yang terpantul dikaca dari sela-sela jari tangan yang tidak tertutup rapat.

.

_'maybe...'_

**TBC**

* * *

**FF nya ngebosenin yah? maaf yah, jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian...**

**well, disini Jungkook baru sadar kalo dia abnormal, padahal dari awal Jungkook udah gak normal, tapi dia selalu bilang kalo dia itu Normal-_-**

**oh ya udah ada yang bisa nebak, siapa yang nyium Jungkook, selamat yah dapat gelas cantik wuahahh...**

**eumm... Terimakasih karena kalian udah mau ngereview atau nge Fav FF aku di chap sebelumya... aku sangat-sangat berterima kasihhh...^^**

**.**

**.**

**aku harap Kalian mau nge Review di chap ini~ ****-Apa susahnya Nge Review?-**

**REVIEW kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk ku^^ **

**Oke terimakasih bye-bye^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Normal To Abnormal! Maybe!?**

**Author : Rapp**

**Cast:**

**Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-hope**

**And Other**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**Warning : Typo bersebaran-_- dan miskin bahasa...**

**Jika mememiliki kesamaan tentang sesuatu, itu mungkin ada unsur ketidak sengajaan,**

* * *

Happy Reading

**Chapter 4**

Sekarang sudah Pulang dari sekolah dan Jeon Jungkook sudah sampai di dalam dorm.

"yak! Jungkook kau sudah pulang?"teriak Jin dari dapur.

"ne hyung." Jawab Jungkook malas. Sekarang dia sudah didepan kamarnya, dan ingin masuk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya itu.

"tolong buang tong sampah itu, ke bak sampah yang diluar itu."

_'baru pulang sekolah, sudah disuruh-suruh-_-'_ dengus Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Yah Hyung!" teriak Jungkook sebal. Lalu Jungkook langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan dia mulai berjalan kearah tempat tong sampah. 'uh.. berat sekali.' Jungkook mengangkat Tong Sampah dan berjalan keluar dorm untuk membuang isi tong sampah itu di bak sampah yang diluar dorm. Jungkook membalikkan Tong sampah, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, dia melihat Komik barunya sudah terkapar tak berdaya/?, keadaan buku itu sudah robek, terbelah menjadi dua. Jungkook mengambilnya. Dan dia langsung masuk kedalam dorm. 'komik ku TT_TT' sedih Jungkook. "HYUNG! HYUNG!" Jungkook berteriak. Dan berlari kearah para hyungnya berkumpul.

"Tak usah Berteriak seperti itu, pabbo!" kata Suga.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KOMIKKU SEPERTI INI!" teriak Jungkook lagi didepan para hyungnya. Semua bermuka datar, kecuali tiga orang itu, dua orang berkeringat dingin, dan satunya lagi berwajah kesal. Orang yang berwajah kesal itu bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memukul Jungkook.

"aww..." ringis Jungkook.

"Sudah Kubilang jangan Berteriak!" marah Suga.

"mi-mian hyung. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal, Lihat hyung, komikku, komik baru ku, komik yang belom terbacaku. Hiks... TT_TT" Jungkook menangis di akhir katanya. Semua orang langsung kasihan melihat Jungkook. dan dua orang tadi, mereka sudah merasa bersalah. –yah mungkin kalian sudah tau- Jimin dan Hoseok benar-benar merasa bersalah, apalagi saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah nangis terisak. Mereka langsung mendekati Jungkook yang sudah dikelilingi oleh yang lain, mereka menenangkan Jungkook.

"Mi-mian Jung." Semua orang langsung melihat ke arah Jimin. "i-ini salah Hoseok hyung!" tuduh Jimin.

"a-apa apa an kau. Ini juga salah mu!"

"jangan bertengkar, sekarang kalian jelaskan!" kata Rapmon yang sudah melihat Hoseok yang ingin memukul Jimin. sehingga Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Jimin.

"begini hyung, sewaktu itu, saat malam hari, aku datang kedalam kamar Jungkook diam-diam. Aku ingin mengambil komik Jungkook. I-ini di suruh oleh Hoseok hyung." Jimin menunjuk kerah Hoseok.

"Yak! Ka-"

"lanjutkan." Rapmon memotong pembicaraan Hoseok, karena dia tidak ada mau pertengkaran.

"lalu saat aku sudah berhasil mangambilnya, aku langsung memberi tahu Hoseok hyung. Lalu..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hyung... aku sudah mendapatkannya." Jimin langsung masuk kedalam kamar Hoseok, dan menujuk-nunjukkannya pada Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"sini aku lihat." Saat Hoseok mau mengambilnya, Jimin langsung menjauhkannya.

"tidak! Aku yang lihat duluan."

"aku!" Hoseok berhasil meraih Komiknya, dan langsung ditarik oleh Jimin. Dan sekarang mulailah acara tarik-menarik Komik, lalu Hoseok langsung menariknya sekuat tenaga, sehingga Komik nya Terbelah. Lalu mereka menatap horor komik itu, setengah ada di hoseok dan setengahnya ada di Jimin. Hoseok dan Jimin bergantian melihat setengah komik yang berada di tangan Jimin dan dengan yang berada ditangan Hoseok.

"i-ini bukan salah ku." Jimin membuang komiknya dan kabur dari kamar Hoseok.

_'__Dasar'..._ pikir hoseok.

Lalu Hoseok mengumpati Komik itu dibawah kasurnya sampai beberapa hari.

**FLASHBACK END**

"setelah beberapa hari dibawah kasur, lalu baru tadi aku membuangnya." Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya bersalah.

"ma-makanya sa-saat hari itu, keesokan harinya, di pagihari aku langsung memelukmu, dan dekat-dekat dengan mu, agar saat hal ini ketahuan, kau t-tidak terlalu m-marah pa-pada k-ku Jung." Jimin mengikuti gerakan yang serupa seperti Hoseok –menundukan kepalanya-.

"SIALAN KAU HYUNG! Komik ini kan limited dikorea!,, hiks..hiks..." Jungkook menangis lagi.

"Sudahlah Jung." V mengelus-ngelus pelan Punggung Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. "aku siap menjadi sandaran mu." V menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. Lalu Jungkook menangis di dalam dekapan V. tangisannya menjadi-jadi.

"maka dari itu Jung. Karena Komikmu itu limited, maka kami mengambilnya diam-diam. Karena kami sangat penasaran sekali dengan komik itu. Kami tahu, kalau hal yang seperti itu, kau pasti tidak akan meminjamkannya kepada kami."

"aku bahkan hiks.. aku bahkan belum membacanya hyung hiks..." Jimin dan Hoseok bertambah bersalah.

"biarlah Jung, kau harus belajar merelakannya." Jin juga ikut-ikutan mengelus-ngelus punggung Jungkook, yang masih berada di dekapan V.

"ta-hiks, tapikan hyung..."

"sudahlah..."

Jungkook masih saja menangis, Jungkook mulai memeluk V dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan V, berusaha mencari kenyamanan. tangisannya mulai menjadi-jadi, setengah jam mereka seperti itu, setengah jam mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan seperti itu. Dan sekarang V menuntun Jungkook untuk duduk. Lalu mereka duduk, dengan bersampingan tidak lagi berpelukan. Tapi kepala Jungkook disenderkan kebahu V. sekarang Jungkook mulai tenang. Dan tanpa sadar beberapa menit kemudian, dia tertidur. V mengangkat Jungkook kekamarnya -emang kuat yah-_- - lalu dia membaringkan Jungkook di kasurnya.

"kasihan sekali kau Jung." V mengelus-ngelus pipi Jungkook, dan setelah itu dia pergi dan menutup kamar Jungkook.

**...**

Tengah malam, Jungkook terbangun. Dia merasa tidurnya sudah lama.

_'__siapa yang memindahkan aku kesini?'_

Dan seperti biasa, suara orang yang berjalan ke kamar Jungkook di tengah malam mulai terdengar, Jungkook kembali berpura-pura tidur. Jantung nya berdetak kencang.

Orang itu membuka pintu kamar Jungkook, berjalan kearah Jungkook, lalu memegang dagu Jungkook. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, kewajah Jungkook. Dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Jungkook. Lalu orang itu melumat pelan bibir Jungkook. Dan saat di rasa sudah cukup, orang itu ingin melepas lumatannya. Tetapi, siapa sangka, Jungkook menekan tengkuk orang itu, lalu Jungkook menciumnya dan melumatnya. Orang itu sangat terkejut, tapi dia malah membalas lumatan Jungkook. Saat itu mata Jungkook masih tertutup sehingga dia masih belum mengetahui siapa orang itu. Mereka melumat cukup lama, sampai Jungkook –akhirnya- membuka matanya. Dia melihat ada V, V masih saja melumat bibir Jungkook dengan mata tertutup dan dia sangat menikmatinya, sehingga dia tidak menyadari Jungkook sudah membuka matanya. Jungkook terdiam, dia tidak membalas lumatan V. dan karena merasa Jungkook berhenti. V membuka matanya dan dia terkejut, karena Jungkook sudah membuka matanya. Secepat mungkin V manjauh dari Jungkook, dengan wajah yang memerah V berlari keluar kamar Jungkook, dan menutupnya.

Jungkook terduduk di kasurnya, wajah nya memerah, jantungnya terus berdetak.

_'__Ta-tadi itu V hyung? '_ pikir Jungkook tak percaya. Jungkook memegang bibirnya._ 'jadi selama ini V hyung? D-dan tadi? Tadi apa yang kulakukan?' Jungkook _tak habis pikir, tadi Jungkook merasakan sangat menikmatinya saat V melumat pelan bibirnya. Sehingga dia tak menyadari, tangannya sudah menekan tenguk V dan meminta lagi. Jungkook sangat-sangat menikmatinya_. 'aish...' _Jungkook terbaring dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi usahnaya sia-sia. Karena tadi sudah tidur, jadi dia tidak mengantuk lagi. Sampai pagi.

Dan sekarang sudah Pagi. Kalau hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan keluar dari kamar. Jungkook sudah siap dan dia ingin menjalankan misi yang waktu itu. Waktu saat dia keluar kamar dan langsung keluar dorm, dan tidak sarapan di dorm melainkan di Kantin sekolah.

Jungkook sudah keluar kamar, dia terus berjalan kearah pintu dorm, tanpa memperdulikan Jin dan Suga yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan, dan tiba-tiba Suga berlari kearah Jungkook dan memukulnya.

"aduh..."

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku dan Jin hyung hah!"

"m-mian hyung."

"ayo kita keruang makan." Suga menarik tangan Jungkook.

"a-aku harus ke sekolah dulu hyung.."

"tapi makan dulu, kajja!" Suga menarik Jungkook sampai keruang makan. Dan menyuruh Jungkook duduk. Jungkook duduk disamping V. Jungkook langsung terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah. Tapi wajahnya berubah kesal karena dia melihat wajah Jimin dan Hoseok. Lalu Jungkook melotot kearah mereka. Bukannya mereka takut tapi mereka malah tersenyum. Lalu digantikan dengan tawa.

"kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Jimin.

"kau lucu Jung." Hoseok mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook. "kau melotot seperti itu, malah terlihat lucu, kau tidak membuat takut."

"sialan.." Jungkook menepis tangan Hoseok. Lalu dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

_'__sialan, kau malah terlihat lucu Jung. Ingin sekali aku mencium mu.' _Kata Hoseok dalam hati sambil menelan salivanya kasar.

"kami minta maaf Jung, kami akan melakukan apa saja agar kau mau memaafkan kami." Jimin berbicara pada Jungkook dengan wajah yang serius.

"benarkah?"

"t-tentu. Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"katanya akan melakukan apa saja!"

"b-baiklah."

"aku mau kalian menjadi pembantu ku dalam seminggu."

"hah! kau melakukan ini pada hyungmu!"

"katanya-"

"baiklah-baiklah.

"eh jangan seminggu deh, itu terlalu cepat. Bagaimana sebulan?"

"apa!"

BRAK...

Jimin menggebrak meja. "sebulan katamu!"

"tentu! Katanya-"

"baiklah,, deal!" kata hoseok datar.

"tapikan hoseok hyung..."

"biarlah, kau sendiri yang bilang akan melakukan apa saja."

"uhh... baiklah."

...

"yah hyung, bersihkan yang disitu juga, Yak Jimin hyung!"

"iya-iya..."

Hoseok dan Jimin sekarang disuruh oleh Jungkook untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Jungkook terseyum melihat hyungnya seperti itu. _'rasakan!'' _kata Jungkook dalam hati. "mendapat dua pembantu sekaligus, itu sangat menyenangkan, haha."

"diam kau Jungkook!" Jimin ingin memukul Jungkook.

"eh.. aku majikanmu, jika kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh, aku akan memperberat hukumanmu!" kata Jungkook mengancam.

"Sialan!" Jimin mengurungkan niatnya memukul Jungkook.

Jungkook terus-terusan menyuruh Hoseok dan Jimin, sampai malam. Mungkin Jungkook akan menyuruh-nyuruh kedua hyungnya itu terus sampai pagi, kalau saja, Rapmon tidak menyuruh mereka untuk tidur.

Jungkook tidur, tapi tidak lama. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam duabelas malam dia terbangun.

"Jam segini, apakah V hyung akan datang? Hari ini aku belum sedikit pun berbicara padanya."

Jungkook menunggu kedatangan V ternyata. Dia menunggu kedatangan hyungnya, sudah satu jam lamanya.

"kenapa dia tidak datang?" Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya, dia berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya, lalu dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan kearah kamar V. dia berhenti didepan kamar V.

Sementara didalam kamar V. V hanya bingung, antara keluar- atau tidak?. Dia sangat bimbang. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya kalau tidak melakukannya –mencium Jungkook- tidurnya menjadi tidak nyenyak. Lalu V mendengar ada suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu dia pura-pura tidur.

"apa hyung tidak mau datang ke kamar ku lagi?" V terkejut didalam kepura-puraan tidurnya. Dia tidak menduga Jungkook memasuki kamarnya. Sementara Jungkook, merasa gila karena dia berbicara pada orang yang sedang tidur. Jungkook mendekati V. dia menatap V.

"aku baru sadar kalau kau itu tampan hyung." Jungkook menyentuh hidung V dengan telunjuknya.

"kenapa baru mengetahuinya? Dasar!" V membuka matanya. Jungkook terkejut.

"k-kau belum tidur hyung?"

"tentu, mana bisa aku tidur jika belum menciummu." V bangkit dari tidurnya dan dia menarik Jungkook, dan menciumnya. Tentu saja, Jungkook tidak menolaknya, karena itulah yang dia tunggu.

"aku mencintai mu Jung..." V menatap Jungkook serius.

"e-eh?"

"tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Aku mencintai mu. M-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"b-baiklah..." jawab Jungkook tanpa pikir panjang. wajahnya memerah sekarang.

...

"PAGI!" Jungkook tersenyum. Dan langsung dibalas dengan yang lain.

"biasanya setiap pagi wajah mu lesu Jung." Kata Rapmon yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Jungkook yang berbeda dari sebelumya setiap pagi.

"ada apa?"tanya Suga.

"entahlah." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum, lalu dia melihat Jimin yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. "Yak hyung! Pagi-pagi jangan bermalas-malasan, cepat siapkan sepatu ku!" suruh Jungkook.

"ini masih pagi Jung, badanku masih pegal karena kemarin,,"

"Jimin Hyung~~"

"iya-iya!"

...

"aku pulang..."

"akhirnya kau pulang." V menyambut kedatangan Jungkook, dia memeluk Jungkook, dan dibalas oleh Jungkook. Hoseok melihatnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Karena menurut dia itu adalah biasa.

"kau sudah pulang Jung? Cepatlah bersiap-siap, saatnya kita bekerja." Suruh Rapmon. Kali ini mereka harus mengisi salah satu acara musik.

...

Setelah mengisi acara musik, sekarang mereka segera pulang. Saat sampai di dorm, semua orang berebut kamar mandi.

"Hoseok-Jimin hyung, aku duluan!"

"eh? Tapi aku yang duluan mengantri."

"a-ku yang du-lu-an!"

"iyalah..." kata Jimin kesal. _'sialan'_

...

"Hoseok hyung~" teriak Jungkook dari kamarnya.

"ne?" Hoseok berjalan kearah kamar Jungkook.

"tolong pijat aku, aku merasa pegal-pegal."

"baiklah..." Hoseok mendakati Jungkook, dan mulai memijati kaki Jungkook. "apa kau sangat pegal-pegal?"

"iya hyung." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"bagaimana kehidupan sekolahmu Jung?"

"biasa saja."

"benarkah? Apakah tidak ada bubuk-bubuk cinta disana?"

"cinta? Disekolah? Tidak ada, tetapi aku sudah punya pacar." Hoseok berhenti, lalu dia menatap Jungkook bingung.

"di dorm... mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku berpacaran dengan..."

"dengan? Dengan siapa!?"

"hihi... dengan V hyung!" jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman.

Hoseok diam seperti batu, perasaannya kget tercampur sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Jungkook yang dia suka, sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya Hoseok sudah menyukai Jungkook sudah lama, dari saat masih trainee tapi Hoseok tidak berani mengungkapkannya sampai sekarang. Dia hanya bisa melihat Jungkook saja. Hatinya terasa di tusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum tajam. Hatinya sekarang sudah hancur. Ingin rasanya Hoseok mengeluarkan air mata, tapi situasi saat ini tidak memungkinkan.

"hyung?" Hoseok tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh kepada Jungkook dengan perasaan hancur. "Hyung lelah? Kalau hyung lelah, kita bisa melanjutkannya besok. Hyung beristirahatlah." Jungkook tersenyum.

_'__andai senyuman itu, selamanya milik ku. Aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.' _Kata hoseok dalam hati. Hoseok pun berdiri, dia keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Lalu dia memasuki kamarnya. Dan merutuki nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

'sialan, aku keduluan oleh Kim Taehyung itu'. "ARGHHH..." Hoseok berteriak diakhir katanya, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara orang-orang diluar kamarnya, banyak menghampiri kamar Hoseok. Saat mereka ingin membukanya, kamarnya terkunci.

"hyung... hyung... ada apa?" tanya V dari luar.

"hyung kau ada masalah?" tanya Jimin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Hoseok.

"Yak! Hoseok bukakan pintu ini." Kata Suga sambil mendecak pinggang.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tadi aku melihat ada serangga, tapi sudah kuatasi. Kalian tenanglah." Kata Hoseok dari dalam kamar, dia mulai menangis meratapi nasibnya, mengapa tidak dari dulu dia mendekati Jungkook?.

"benarkah itu hyung?" dan kali ini terdengarlah suara yang paling disukai Hoseok, dia mulai menangis lagi, dia menangis dalam diam. Lalu dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"ya!" jawab Hoseok.

"baiklah." Kata Jungkook. Lalu Jungkook beserta yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Hoseok, mereka mulai melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

**TBC**

* * *

**wuah.. ceritanya tambah aneh, sudahlah namanya juga lagi malas bikin FF, hehe... *peace -_-V**

**maaf yah, saya telat nge update, kalo mau hari Jumat kemarin, tapi karena ada masalah, jadi baru bisa update hari ini huhu ;_;**

**Jangan lupa NgeReview~ byebye**


End file.
